The invention relates to a holding device for a drinks container in a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a holding device for a drinks container in an automobile having a first drinks container holder that is movable from a withdrawn initial position into a position of use and which is intended, in particular, for recessed mounting in the center console of the motor vehicle.
A holding device for a drinks container of this kind is known from German Patent Document DE 44 29 515 C1. The known holding device comprises a drinks container holder with an insertion opening for insertion of the drinks container, for example, a cup, a beaker, or a can of drink. The drinks container holder is arranged horizontally and is slidably guided vertically from a withdrawn initial position into a raised position of use. The drinks container holder is approximately in the form of a cube, the width of which is somewhat larger than the diameter of the drinks container to be held. The known holding device has the disadvantage that it requires a mounting space with a base area of a length and width larger than the diameter of the drinks container to be housed in it.